The present invention relates to a novel and useful liquid containing optical device.
Containers holding material such as liquids, are typically used at entertainment events such as sports arenas, music concerts, political gatherings, and like activities. Due to large number of persons attending such events, it is often necessary to carry a pair of binoculars, or a telescope to see the subjects providing such entertainment or persons conducting the activity. It is also common to consume food and drink at such activities. The latter is often contained or carried in a bottle, which is typically molded from plastic material such as polystyrene, polypropylene, and the like. When the contents of the bottle have been consumed, the bottle is often discarded creating a burden in the collection and disposal of the same.
An optical device which possess liquid carrying capabilities would be a notable advance in the field of useful articles.